Raspberries
by Tintcalad
Summary: Just a fun little anecdote between two rulers and a Marchwarden. Total ooc. Written by my younger sister.


"Hurry!"

"I am."

"Pick with haste, Haldir."

"Ow, it pricked me!"

"She's coming, hide!" Hissed Celeborn has he proceeded to hide the younger elf. He pushed Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, into the bushes of raspberries. The two lords were in Galadriel's personal Garden picking the Lady's berries.

"Youch!" Haldir cried as he landed in thorns. Celeborn, not wanting to be pricked by said thorns like poor Haldir, hiked his robe up and climbed a tree.

Staring through the foliage, Celeborn watched as his wife walked into the garden below.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard someone in here." Galadriel said to herself out loud. :Oh well, guess not." She then sat on a bench beside her prized raspberry bush. 'Or they would be prized if Elrond hadn't have cheated with his berries.' She thought bitterly.

The White Lady of Lothlórien reached out a pale hand to pick a juicy berry. Instead of grasping a plump red berry, her hand grabbed prickly vines.

Looking she noticed her bushes were bare. "Oh Valar! Someone has stolen mine Berries! I'd wager it was Elrond. Long has he been jealous of them." She exclaimed as jumped to stand in front of the bushes. She then dropped to her knees wailing as if she were a banshee. Her fists were pounding at the ground, fingers pulling up blades of grass and feet kicking up clumps of earth. She carried on in such a fashion, reaching for the vines, when suddenly she retracted her bloody hands (from the thorns, you know). She could have sworn she saw eyes staring at her. Never on to be fearful (for Thranduil would surely laugh at her) she reached her hand into the bushes just to have it bitten.

With a screech she threw herself back onto the forest floor. As she lied there, staring wide eyed at the bushes she felt a drop on her forehead. Stretching her hand up, she felt something wet. It was a red liquid. She stared at it for a second, shrugged her delicate shoulders, and proceeded to lick it. 'Raspberry juice!'

She peered into the canopy above and saw nothing but green and golden leaves. Little did she know directly above her was Celeborn, eating her precious berries.

"I must get to the bottom of this!" Galadriel declared passionately before running in search of Celeborn.

Once the last of her ridiculously long hair and dress were out of sight, Haldir popped out of the raspberry bush. "Oh Elbereth, I have bitten my Lady Galadriel!" He cried as he sat dejectedly on the bench. He then looked up to see Celeborn in the tree eating berries.

"Haldir, you should try these, they are most delicious!" Celeborn cried down as he licked his fingers.

"It is safe to come down now, my lord." Haldir called.

"Ah yes, I would, but there seems to be a problem!" The lord replied.

"What, milord?" Haldir asked worriedly.

"I am stuck." Came the reply.

Haldir looked at Celeborn shocked. "Stuck?"

Seeing his look of confusion, Celeborn Clarified. "My robes are stuck on a branch. There is but one way down from here."

"How?

"Trust fall!" Celeborn shouted before rolling off the branch he was lying on. The sound of fabric tearing sounded in the air. Haldir squeaked as Celeborn landed on him. His knees buckled and he fell back. He laid on his back with Celeborn sprawled on top of him.

"Jolly good Haldir." Celeborn proclaimed as she scrambled to stand. J

Just then the two lords heard the sound of running and the voice of Galadriel shouting. "Celeborn, someone has stolen my berries!" She stated as she stopped just behind the silver Lord's back. Celeborn exclaimed, "Who would do such a thing?" Unaware of the fact that his robes were missing from his robes down (though he felt the draft of air because he had decided to go commando that morning) and the red juice on his face, dripping down his robes, he faced her.

She saw the juice and the scratches on the inside of his shins (from climbing the tree). Standing behind him was Haldir, looking like an elfling with his hand caught in the cookie jar. She stared for a beat then began to go an unnatural color.


End file.
